


once again

by yanisiya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanisiya/pseuds/yanisiya
Summary: Джэхён теряет с виду тот момент, когда всё становится по-другому.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Джэхён теряет с виду тот момент, когда вместо девичьей хрупкой фигуры в фантазиях появляется мужской силуэт. Не менее хрупкий — красивая кисть, мягкие ладони, теплые губы-

Он поначалу даже думает остановиться, но мысли плывут в другую сторону, и кончает он удовлетворенный, но весьма озадаченный. Руки и губы кажутся знакомыми, и очень привлекательными, невзирая на тот факт, что они определенно принадлежат парню.

Джэхёну интересно вспомнить кому они принадлежат, но разморенный и уставший он сейчас может только наспех вытереться и уснуть.

/

Это повторяется вновь только теперь во сне, но все что помнит Джэхён — красные губы и руку, а еще то как жарко и мокро было, когда он проснулся.

Джэхён пытается выцепить в памяти образ и понять кто тревожит его в фантазиях, но больше ничего не получается вспомнить и раздраженный он идет на кухню.

Тэён выплывает неправильно свежий для тяжелого утра, от него пахнет вишней, и Джэхен мимолетно думает, что было бы классно сейчас обнять его сзади и понюхать мокрые волосы, а потом поцеловать за ухом и сказать нежно «доброе утро, хён», но сейчас он может только позволить сесть ему рядом и попросить подать сахар.

Тэён сияет как ясное солнышко. Джэхён и остальные подозрительно бросают взгляды в его сторону, а Тэёну ни по чем. У него наконец-то настроено душевное равновесие и классное настроение.

Джэхён немного ему завидует в тот момент.

/

Озарение к Джэхёну приходит внезапно. Они едут куда-то по расписанию, Тэён как обычно сидит рядом, положив голову ему на плечо и почти засыпает. Джэхён случайно цепляется взглядом за руку Тэёна, лежащую на колене и понимает, что именно ее видел те два раза и-

С покрасневшими щеками он отворачивается к окну.

/

Мысли о том, что он Джэхён ласкал себя и думал о Тэёне, преследуют его в течении долгой недели.

Ему пару раз снится, что они вместе, Тэён сидит у него на коленях, пока сам Джэхён выцеловывает ему шею, а потом хён опускается ниже и —  
Джэхён просыпается.

Всё это время он как может избегает Тэёна, а когда они всё-таки пересекаются — краснеет и неловко убегает подальше, лишь бы не смотреть хёну в глаза.

Джэхёну очень тяжело все эти дни — совесть грызет, желание расслабиться тревожит разум, и не только его. Тэён смотрит подозрительно и всякий раз, когда они остаются одни, пытается выяснить в чем дело. Сбегать Джэхёну все сложнее.

Тэён хватает его в один из тихих вечеров, когда Джэхён уж точно не сможет отмазаться срочными делами.

— Что с тобой творится?

У Тэёна отцовский взгляд и неподдельное беспокойство.

— Ничего, все хорошо, хён.

Джэхёну неловко до жути, потому что Тэён так близко, а его губы такие же красные и-

— Нет, ты точно не в порядке. Расскажи мне. Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь мне все рассказать.

Джэхён сглатывает.

Тэён держит его за локоть и гладит по руке, а еще смотрит так беспокойно, что Джэхёну правда хочется все рассказать, чтобы хён перестал беспокоиться, но что он может. Джэхён не может сказать, что, хён, я тут внезапно представлял тебя делал всякие такие вещи, и понял это только после двух раз, а теперь мне слишком стыдно смотреть тебе в глаза, а так все в порядке, не волнуйся.

(Джэхёну стыдно даже от того, что всё это приходится прокручивать в собственных мыслях.)

— Всё правда хорошо. Не волнуйся.

Говорит он и улыбается как обычно.

— Надумаешь рассказать, приходи.

/

Надумывает Джэхён после четырех совместных бутылок соджу. Он пьян ровно настолько, чтобы иметь смелость говорить глупости, но не настолько чтобы их совершать. Тэён не трезвее, а может даже пьянее Джэхёна, поэтому он решает, что сейчас самое время излить душу хёну, а потом завалиться спать надеясь, что тот все забудет.

Джэхён тянет его в спальню, а потом усаживает его на кровать. Сам садится возле и долго не знает, как начать.

— Хён. я-

Он не знает, что сказать, но желание наконец-то успокоиться давит, а еще Тэён опять смотрит так взросло и понимающе.

— Я дурак, хён.

— Что ты натворил?

Говорит он это с такой интонацией, что Джэхёну кажется, что перед ним правда один из его родителей. Он всегда удивлялся тому, как Тэён будучи всего на пару лет старше, умудрялся быть таким взрослым, и умел решать всего его большие и не очень проблемы.

— Ты красивый.  
— Оу.  
— И сексуальный. Весьма.  
— Оу. Оу. Оу.

Джэхёну кажется, что Тэён только что протрезвел.

— Это все что ты мне хотел сказать?  
— Нет.

Джэхён не знает, что говорить дальше. Не знает зачем сказал Тэёну, что он красивый и сексуальный, и зачем сделал это сейчас. И зачем все это вообще.

— А ещё ты, наверное, мне нравишься? Я не знаю, я… запутался.

Ему еще кажется, что хуже некуда и сегодня он готов на всё, поэтому подвигается ближе и целует Тэёна.

Тот весьма ошарашен, но отбиваться не спешит, то ли с уважения к младшему, то ли чтобы не ранить раньше времени, но он не отталкивает, а наоборот отвечает, кладя руку на затылок.

Джэхён мычит от того, что это приятно, и от осознания того, что Тэён совсем не против. От этого срывает крышу и ему хочется больше.

Тэён отстраняется, а Джэхён паникует. Ему кажется, что теперь хён должен ударить его или отругать, но ничего такого не происходит.

— Прости, хён.

Тэён просто гладит его по голове, словно несмышлёного щенка — с любовью и снисходительно. Тэён зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, так как делает это всегда, и Джэхён чувствует себя хорошо и спокойно. Хён всегда его поймет и простит, а еще поможет разобраться, если что.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, Джэхённи. Всё хорошо.

Тэён позволяет себя обнять и завалить на кровать. Сам целует куда-то в щеку и продолжает гладить по волосам.

— Давай поспим спокойно, а разберёмся со всем этим утром, хорошо?

Джэхён не знает, что будет завтра и как он будет чувствовать себя, но сейчас ему спокойно и хорошо.

/

Просыпается Джэхён один. И ему очень страшно выходить из комнаты, потому что там Тэён уже проснувшийся, и весь в делах, и Джэхёну ужасно неловко смотреть ему в глаза.

Джэхён решается выйти только спустя полчаса. Тэён в гостиной привычно ворчит себе под нос пока убирает вчерашний беспорядок. Пожелать доброго утра получается только с пятого раза, когда Тэён замечает его и делает это сам.

— Выспался?

— Угу.

— Хорошо. Хочешь есть?

Тэён привычный до невозможности, и Джэхён растерянно кивает, хотя сейчас ему вряд ли что-то съестное понравится.

— Что ты потерянный такой? Пошли.

Тэён подгоняет его в сторону кухни.

— А где остальные?

— Спят, а что?

— Нет, ничего.

Джэхён не знает с чего начать, и стоит ли начинать, и как вообще теперь вести себя. От мыслей о вчерашнем краснеют уши и вообще становится жарко.

— Ты сейчас думаешь о том, что было вчера?

Тэён улыбается немного неловко, но собран он куда больше Джэхёна, и вроде не собирается ругаться.

— Я… не знаю почему ты такое сказал, но… о, боже. Я правда не знаю, что в таких ситуациях говорить. Я не против, что ли?

Джэхён готов поставить всё что у него есть на то, что никогда не видел Тэёна настолько смущённым.

— Я не могу сказать, что люблю тебя или что-то в этом роде. Нет, ну я люблю тебя конечно! Но… я никогда не задумывался о том, что это может быть в таком ключе и-и-и-и. Господи, да, мне понравилось то, что было вчера, да. Если ты правда что-то такое ко мне испытываешь, то я не против попробовать. Я не знаю, что будет дальше и как вообще всё … но попробуем?

Джэхёну кажется, что он всё ещё спит.

— Ну, вот ты только не молчи. Я тут ради тебя думал, размышлял, а ты.

— Хён. Ты … правда не ненавидишь меня, и говоришь всё это вот взаправду. Господи, что я несу.

Джэхён закрывает лицо руками от смущения. Ему сейчас очень и очень неловко.

Тэён отодвигает джэхёновы руки от лица и держит в своих.

— А вчера ты был посмелее.

Тэён смеётся, а Джэхёну кажется, что он сейчас в каком-то ситкоме, и где-то там зрители переживают за судьбу его и их с Тэёном.

— Дурачок ты, Джэхённи, и я тоже.

Тэён улыбается как всегда тепло, а Джэхёну не остается ничего, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ.


	2. Дж(эхён)о не делиться едой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джэхен не Джоуи Триббиани, но тоже не делиться едой, а Тэён всегда исключение.

В списке Тэёновых relationship goals никогда не было пункта, в котором он хочет перекусывать на пару со своим парнем в три ночи, но отношения с Джэхёном подразумевали собой культ еды. За что Джонни его вечно подкалывал, а Тэён обиженно на него зыркал, подкладывая попутно Джэхёну ещё салата.

Джэхён мог вечно устраивать им свидания в классных ресторанах или просто захолустных кафе, где всё плохо, но еда божественная. Тэёну это нравилось. А сам Тэён пытался угодить Джэхёну готовя дома (а потом они пытались целоваться на кухне, пока кто-то вроде Донхёка не приходил и не кричал на всё общежитие).

А ещё Джэхён не любил, когда ему приходилось готовится к камбэку и пару недель ограничивать себя во всем. Он становился раздраженным, даже сам того не желая. И слова тренера о том, что он опять «вырастил второй подбородок, лентяй эдакий» не вдохновляли ничуть. И хотя сказаны они были совсем не со зла, но задевало неплохо. Джэхён никогда не думал, что плохо выглядит. Он любил заниматься спортом, у него хорошо это получалось. И этого вкупе с бешеными танцами было вполне достаточно, чтобы выглядеть хорошо, но кто бы его слушал. А ещё это вечное наблюдение менеджера за ним круглосуточно, когда от внимательных осуждающих взглядов не скрыться.

Тэён же любил Джэхёна всяким — от резких черт лица и проявляющихся скул, тряслись коленки, а от щёк и сытых улыбок трескалось лицо.

Тэёну не нравился голодный Джэхён. Хоть тот и не начинал особо капризничать без повода, и оставался собой, но что-то от привычного Джэхён терялось, и Тэёну это не нравилось. Но работа превыше всего, поэтому ему, как лидеру, приходилось следить за Джэхёном и не давать выходить за рамки положенного. А как верному товарищу по команде, поддерживать и после замечаний тренера обсыпать Джэхёна комплиментами, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя плохо.

Тэён вообще не бродит ночью по общежитию, он предпочитает спать, пока дают, но сегодня что-то пошло не так. Джэхён, испуганно глядящий на него, в упор с судком еды в руках не то, что хотел бы увидеть Тэён ночью, и вообще он не надеялся увидеть хоть кого-то.

— Я сейчас должен быть хорошим лидером и отобрать это у тебя, но я буду хорошим в другом плане. А ты или делись, или я все расскажу хёну.

Тэёну стало смешно от этой ситуации и от того, как Джэхён недобро, всё ещё сонным взглядом посмотрел на него на фразе «делись».

Джо не делится едой. Джэхён не Джо, но.

— Ладно, садись, но на многое не рассчитывай. Я тебя, конечно, люблю, но не готов на такие жертвы.

А еще Тэён любил смотреть на Джэхёна когда тот ест. Особенно в те моменты, когда он не сдерживался перед камерами, а набивал рот и походил на хомяка. Он выглядел таким домашним, уютным. Тэён, конечно, подкалывал его иногда, когда Джэхён слишком увлекался и походил на хомяка, но это было по-доброму и без упрёка.

— Хён, ты есть пришёл или на меня смотреть.

— Не льсти себе. Вот куда вся еда девалась, да?

— Мрхг.

— Жуй хорошо, а то подавишься.

— Не дождешься, хён

Мелкие кусочки еды, вываливающиеся со рта, зрелище ещё то, и Тэёну стоило бы попросить быть аккуратнее, но было что-то в этом. В том, что при нём Джэхён не стеснялся быть таким неряшливым (после всего, что они делали вместе, стеснения были бы уже неприличными, если честно). В том, как доверял ему, знал, что Тэён не предаст, даже если это был бы очень глупый повод для предательства. В том, что им было вместе комфортно. Никто уже ни от кого не прятался, потому что оба доверяли друг другу и, возможно, наивно, но верили что это навсегда.

— Хён, просыпайся.

— Что.

А вот у Тэёна была дурацкая привычка засыпать где попало, как только выдавалась возможность.

— Не знаю, зачем ты приходил сюда, но я лично уже всё и тебе советую.

Джэхён, стоящий над ним, сонно улыбался и хотел поскорее вернуться в кровать, поэтому Тэён не мог сопротивляться ему, когда тот потянул его за руку в сторону комнаты. и даже пусть комната не его и кровать слишком узкая. И остальные утром опять будут подшучивать, но сейчас Тэёну внезапно слишком хорошо, и это главное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я просто люблю жующего Джэхёна. Надеюсь вы тоже.


End file.
